


LOLOL And Troll

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: YooRan Week! [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Video Game Mechanics, i dont know lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Day 2 of YooRan week! The prompt for today is Video games/Cosplay- and we have a little bit of both! Yoosung slowly introduces Saeran to the wonders of LOLOL, only to find out that he's as big of a jerk as his brother. They also dress up.





	LOLOL And Troll

The few people that Yoosung had introduced LOLOL to proved that, at least to him, it was a bad idea. Seven became too powerful and horribly snarky in game, and MC had caught on quick (she had actually been an awesome addition to his guild), but quickly began to mimic Seven’s behavior.

So when Saeran had shown interest in joining Yoosung on gaming binges… of course he was a little hesitant. He didn’t say no, obviously- but he was very careful in his approach to teaching Saean about the controls and simple tactics. He didn’t want another friend turning on him…

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle the betrayal. 

“You sure your laptop can handle that? I don’t want you glitching or lagging us to disaster…” Yoosung had chastised when Saeran plopped on his couch and opened up his computer. 

“Yeah- it’s fine. I do some hacking on a laptop similar to this, it’ll be okay.”

Yoosung sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I sat out all the snacks and drinks- we can order a pizza at five if you’re up to it.” He plops down in his own seat and starts up his computer, only very quickly remembering an important detail. “Did you bring a microphone and headset?”

“Mnn- no? Do I need one?”

“Gah- really?! Do you need one? Obviously! Hold on…” Saeran stares at Yoosung credulously as he digs through an old box of electronics, eventually pulling out a cheap headset from his high school days. “This should still work. Make sure you can connect them correctly though.”

Saeran does as he’s told and tries not to laugh at Yoosung’s suddenly serious attitude whilst connecting the headset to his laptop. He waits in the town circle for Yoosung to join, and when he does, he turns on the mic. “We’re going on a mission with the guild today- right?”

“Actually several.” Yoosung adds Saeran to the group chat and suddenly is interrupted with the yelling of other guild members. “Guys, c’mon- I know you’re all still logging on but we gotta get ready.”

The yelling only continues, and Saeran busies himself by shooting off random spells. Yeah- he knows it’ll take a while to build back his mana, but he doesn’t really take it as seriously as Yoosung does anyway. They had played this game before- this perhaps being the fourth time- and Saeran already knew what his favorite spell was. 

Switcheroo. 

At first it was pointless. Why would you want to switch places with your enemy anyway? Then, when he discovered you could switch with pets/followers, npcs, and other players, it began to get more interesting. 

Yoosung grabbed for some chips, distracted just enough for Saeran to prop himself at the edge of town and Switch him. It was a silly trick, yeah- but it could really disorient someone. 

“Did you just switch me?” He asks after a confused ‘huh’ and the chomping of his chips. “Why do you even know that move?”

Saeran shrugs, completely straight-faced. “Dunno. Wanted to try it out.”

Yoosung produces a skeptical glare. “Yeah? Well- don’t use it too much. It’s useless and a waste of mana. Plus, it gets annoying.”

It gets annoying? Saeran thought and wondered how it would be annoying as the rest of their guild filed in and entered the dungeon. 

Saeran fiddled with the headset a little, fidgeting with the mic as they fought off imps for the time being. He usually never used the headset for talking, just for hearing the other guild members. They seemed nice- but Saeran had never made the effort to try talking to them. He feared he would say something stupid. 

Yoosung began talking through a strategy, setting up rounds of healing, spell casting, then warrior waves. Saeran mostly paid attention, but a sneaky desire began wiggling in his head. The spawning imps impeded them slightly, and he found joy in casting Switches between imps to the point of nearly lagging his computer. 

“Dude, stop fucking Switching- you’re wasting mana.” One of the guild members chided. 

“Don’t be a fucking troll, man. We can’t afford it for this battle.” Another added. 

Saeran laughed a little, bringing out an uproar of disappointed yells as he Switched with one guild member, then another one, and a third. 

“Oh my god, Saeran, stop!” Yoosung yelled out loud enough for Saeran to hear him past the headphones. “You’re so annoying, I swear- you better not do that at the boss or we’re not playing LOLOL together ever again!”

Saeran laughed again, shaking his head. “Alright, I promise, I will stop.”

-

“You look really different with glasses on,” Saeran makes the observation as Yoosung twirls around in the mirror. In fact- the whole get up looks more mysterious if anything on Yoosung. Dressed up as the bad boy turned sweetheart Seung in their favorite High School Drama. Hell- his pants have holes…

“Do I?” Yoosung glances back in the mirror- not seeing how ‘different’ he looks. Honestly, he feels as though the outfit isn’t enough- he doesn’t look anything like Seung. He looked more like he was in middle school during his rebellious phase. “Maybe if my hair was darker it would look better…”

“Don’t- I like the blonde.” Saeran quickly negated the idea.

Yoosung smiled and nodded. “Of course- I wasn’t thinking of changing it again. I was more so thinking of a wig.” He pauses, playing with the ends of his hair, wondering if he could stuff it all into a hairnet. Why not? He had seen women with longer hair than him putting on wigs for cosplay, it was a possibility. 

To cosplay properly as Hyeon required much more effort. Saeran wasn’t nearly tall enough, his hair wasn’t honey-blonde, and he would’ve needed to workout for at least a couple months to build up the muscle… 

“You are the perfect Hyeon! I always thought he’d look better with red hair,” Yoosung complemented, tugging on the sleeves of the school uniform Saeran was dressed in to make it a little bit more even. After all, Hyeon was a perfectionist, and Saeran had to play the part. Upon a realization, Yoosung sighed dramatically. “Oh- if only we could find our Jun!”

Saeran summoned a laugh, the noise very quickly dying out. “Yeah- if only.”


End file.
